Le clan Uzumaki
by laminipuss
Summary: Après la bataille contre Pain, le village se remet doucement et Danzo devient Hokage. Peu après sa nomination au poste, Danzo banni Naruto du village qui devient alors nukenin...
1. Description

Description:

Résumé: Après la bataille contre Pain, le village se remet doucement et Danzo devient Hokage. Peu après sa nomination au poste, Danzo banni Naruto du village qui devient alors nukenin...

Personnages Principaux:

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Hinata Hyuga

- Sasuke Uchiwa

Autres Personnages:

- la bande des 12 amis

- la famille de Naruto

- le groupe de Sasuke

- Tsunade

- les sensei

- Gaara, Kankuro et Temari

Couples et enfants:

Naruto et Hinata: Naime(8 ans), Niboshi et Yoite(6 ans), Kyosuke(4 ans) et Yuuki(2 ans)

Sasuke et Asura(cousine de Naruto)

Tenten et Neji

Shikamaru et Temari: Yugimaru(garçon de 4 ans)

Sakura et Lee: Makoto(garçon de 5 ans)

Ino et Kiba: Neko(fille de 4 ans)


	2. Prologue

Prologue

POV Sakura:

Je suis perdu, tout est allé si vite. Les évènements se sont enchainés et me voilà devant le bureau du nouvel Hokage en attendant Naruto qui vient d'être convoqués par Danzo. Je me demande bien se que le conseil et Danzo veullent à Naruto...c'est étrange.

POV Naruto:

Sakura: -Je me demande bien ce qu'il te veulent.

Naruto: -Tu n'es pas la seule Sakura.

Sakura: -Je t'attend là.

Naruto: -Ok, a toute.

À peine entrer dans le bureau que je remarque l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce et les regards noirs qui se tourne vers moi.

Danzo: -Assied-toi, nous avons à te parler.

Naruto: -Je suis bien debout et je vous écoute.

Danzo: -Nous avons étudié ton cas...

Naruto: -Comment-ca mon cas?

Danzo: -Nous avons étudié ton cas et le fait que tu ne contrôle plus kyubi...

Naruto: -Mais je le contrôle!

Danzo: -Et nous avons décidé que pour le bien de Konoha tu serais banni du village. Les deux ninjas derrière toi vont t'accompagner à la sortie du village et le sac que tu vois là réuni le peut d'affaire qu'il te reste.

Naruto: -Quoi? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça!

Danzo: -Nous avons tous les droits et je te demanderais donc de quitter le village avec discrétion.

Naruto: ...Je vous hais Danzo, je vous hais!

POV Sakura:

J'entends des cris, mon dieu que se passe-t-il? Alors que je commençais à me poser des questions la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je vois Naruto un sac sur l'épaule et encadrer de deux anbus sortir. Naruto se dirige vers moi, il m'embrasse le front, me prend dans ses bras, je ne comprend rien de se qu'il se passe jusqu'à se que les anbus l'entraine vers la sortie en me disant que mon meilleur ami vient d'être banni. Je suis Naruto jusqu'à la sortie du village, je le regarde s'en aller. Il n'est plus là. Je hurle son nom, je m'effondre et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.


	3. Chapitre 1: La mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 1: La mauvaise nouvelle

POV Sakura:

Cela fait deux jours maintenant maintenant que Naruto est parti. Et aujourd'hui j'ai invité tous nos amis à Ichiraku pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Je dois les retrouver ce midi au restaurant, j'ai les yeux rouges et je ne sais pas comment je vais le leur dire.

_(À Ichiraku)_

Lorsque j'entre enfin dans le restaurant je vois que tout le monde est déjà là, je suis la dernière.

Lee: -Yo Sakura, comment va-tu?

Sakura: -Va t'assoir Lee. Les amis si je vous est fait venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

Ino: -Sakura, tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré?

Kiba: -Que c'est-il passé?

Lee: -Oui j'ai pleuré, non ca ne va pas!

Les autres: ….

Sakura: -Naruto à été banni il y a deux jours. Je crains que...que nous ne le revoyons jamais.

Tenten: -C'est impossible...

Choji: -Il n'ont pas pu faire ça...

Shikamaru: -Et pourtant il l'ont fait Choji, Danzo a tout les droits maintenant.

C'est à ce moment que la conversation dérapât, chacun se mit à donner son avis à donner son avis sur Danzo, même Neji et Shino pourtant calme d'habitude. Shikamaru nous appris que son clan était contre la façon de faire de Danzo. Ino, Choji, Kiba et Shino dirent que leur clan pensaient la même chose du nouvel Hokage. Neji nous appris qu'il était déjà au courant pour Naruto et que le clan Hyuga désapprouvait cette décision.

Hinata: -Les amis! J'aimerais profiter du fait que vous soyez tous là pour vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Sakura: -On t'écoute Hinata.

Hinata: -Eh bien voilà: certaines tensions dans mon clan ne cessent de grandir. J'ai donc décidé de laisser ma place en tant que futur chef de clan à Neji et de partir...je serais sceller demain.

Neji: -Quoi, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je...je ne veux pas de ta place!

Hinata: -Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette place, maintenant je te la laisse. Tu ne m'empêchera pas de partir Neji, vous allez me manquer.

Kiba: -Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ce n'est pas parce que tu laisse ta place qu'on va arrêter de se voir, non?

Hinata: -Viens Neji, nous avons rendez-vous avec père.

Neji: -Mais

Hinata: -On y va Neji!

Neji: -Hai, Hinata-sama.

Hinata: -Au revoir les amis.

Après cela tout le monde est resté silencieux et chacun est parti de son coté. Le lendemain à 11h Hinata était déclarée nukenin pour avoir quitté le village. Ce fut Neji qui nous annonça qu'elle lui avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle elle disait qu'elle nous aimait tous beaucoup mais qu'elle ne pouvait rester.

Et voilà en 4 jours nous venions de perdre deux de nos plus précieux amis et un grand vide s'installait.


End file.
